


The joke's on you.

by Yeziel_Moore



Series: Dancing With Angels [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeziel_Moore/pseuds/Yeziel_Moore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry conned a perpetually confused angel into pranking the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joke's on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to add. Just that I don't think I'm good with anything that involves romanticism in any way, shape of form, so yeah. Though it's more erotic and playful than anything but... whatever.

  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't and will never own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
_ **Words:** _2007._

* * *

 

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Harry almost,  _almost_ , gushed, because Harry-bloody-Potter didn't gush, nu-uh, not at all, never.

His companion didn't share his enthusiasm though.

"It is unreasonable and it holds no purpose besides ephemeral and frivolous gratification," stated Castiel, his voice drier than the Sahara desert. "We have better things to do."

Harry snorted at the totally expected answer from the celestial being. "Of course we have, there are always better things to do, but frivolity plays an important part of being human, you know."

The angel tilted his head and gave the wizard a look of pure confusion. "No, I do not know. And you are not human anymore," he added almost as an afterthought.

Harry huffed, half in amusement half in aggravation, and waved a hand in the air as if to chase away a particularly bothersome mosquito.

"Details, details. So, will you help me or not? It's for the betterment of your little crew of miscreants, after all."

Castiel found the word 'miscreant' a little too fitting for them. And he knew that things were tense lately which made it very difficult for him to find a good argument that could possibly derail whatever mad plan his former charge has in store for the Winchesters. Nothing came to mind. Not fast enough anyway because the second Harry smelt doubt he plunged onwards with all the force of an out-of-control freight train and the single-mindedness of a starving shark in front of blood.

"Come on Cass, it's just a harmless prank. It will shock them, take their mind off our impending deaths for a while," he said and he was being truthful, which was probably why he convinced the angel so easily, he would muse later. "Everyone needs a moment to catch a break from time to time or we'll burn ourselves out, even you, angel or no angel. Soo, whaddaya say? Are you in?" Asked conspiratorially the black haired man. He nudged Castiel on the ribs amicably, urging him to answer, all the while sporting a wide, impish smile on his face.

At the sight Castiel sighed in defeat. He knew that smile and there was no winning an argument with Harry when he was in a mood like this one. Still… there was a little problem to address. Castile shifted and frowned. To Harry, who was more than used to the angel's non-expressions, it was easy to see the difference between  _a_  frown and  _this_  frown. Castiel was worried.

"I'm not going to kill them, you don't have to worry…," he stopped and it was his turn to frown, "or are you worried about something else?"

"I- I do not know how to… prank somebody," admitted the angel quietly.

"Oh!" Harry eyes lit up with understanding. "That's fine, I'll just show you what to do."

He circled the angel until they were face to face and put his right hand on Castiel's left temple. A moment later understanding replaced the confusion, the worry slowly died away, and… was that embarrassment that took its place? No way! Castiel, stoic angel of the Lord was embarrassed, complete with shifting eyes and shuffling feet. It was surreal, even to Harry who had known this particular angel for most of his life.

It was too cute.

"I do not understand how this is supposed to help."

"It will, trust me. Dean won't know what hit him, especially after the debacle at the brothel, he probably thinks you're asexual or something…" Harry trailed off and shrugged.

"I do not have a sex-"

"I know, I know, but that's not the point, the point is that they'll be surprised."

Harry was sure he could've explained that better but they didn't have much time to prepare and he had a couple of things he wanted to fetch before shocking Dean Winchester into a coma. And yes, maybe he was being a bit vindictive, but the guy had been downright mean with Cass at the beginning, which could not and would not go unpunished. Now was the perfect time. Surprising Sam was just a bonus.

For his part, Castiel still looked a bit confused and more than a little doubtful but he trusted Harry and so he nodded in acquiescence. He wouldn't try to figure out the complexity of human moods right now, he would only manage to give himself another headache.

"Great! You know what to do so let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Harry's smile was so wide that it practically lit the motel bedroom the brothers had rented and Castiel couldn't help but smile back, if only a little.

* * *

It was past noon when the impala reached the no-name motel they had rented a room for as long as they stayed in town. Which would be around a week, tops. They had just finished the typical routine of interviewing the victim's family and visiting the morgue and were visibly eager to grab a shower to get rid of the trice damned smell of death and blood that had splattered all over them thanks to the idiotic forensic who didn't even know how to differentiate between the head and the feet of a body.

Dean slammed the door shut with enough force to make him cringe, which was followed by string of apologies and declarations of eternal love to his 'baby'. Sam didn't even bother to roll his eyes at his brother's antics. He loved he guy, he really did, but he was nuts.

They entered the motel through the backdoor, forbidden or not, they weren't in the mood to deal with other people freaking out about their less than stellar appearance; or the police because they had the serial killer look down to a tee. However, they stopped dead on their tracks when they reached their door. There was somebody in their room, at least two persons if not more, but they couldn't be sure without visual. For all they knew there could be ten armed guys in complete silence just waiting to jump them. They strained their ears but the intruders were speaking too low to discern anything useful.

Dean looked sideways to his little brother who nodded, gun in hand and ready to fire. He checked his own gun and nodded back. Everything was said in that exchange. At the count of three.

Three, two, one…

"Oh, God!"

In front of them was a scene straight from a horror movie, or one of Dean's porno movies, Sam's brain bravely supplied even after being short-circuited.

Castiel, the freaking angel of the Lord, was comfortably seated on one of the rickety chairs the motel provided, looking for the entire world as if there was no better place to be. And when you were half-naked with a half-naked person on your lap then it was most likely true. The angel was the poster picture of debauched. His dark-brown hair was mussed and his blue eyes were dark and half-closed. His lips were red either from kissing or from eating strawberries as could be attested by the almost empty bowl of the fruits. His tan coat and suit were haphazardly sprawled over the table and the tie was nowhere to be seen. His once upon a time white shirt was half open and stained with red in the same way that his chin and chest were.

All in all it was erotic. It was like ten thousands more erotic when you counted the slightly smaller  _man_  straddling the angel. The man was handsome and he leaned a bit on the girly side but there was no way to confuse him for a member of the opposite gender. His black hair was in complete disarray and his green eyes shone with mischief that went unseen by the dumbstruck brothers. Good thing too or it would've ruined the fun.

Harry looked towards the angel surreptitiously. Castiel's blue eyes were alight with childish wonder and old-fashioned joy. His soft smile widened considerably and winked at him.

"Winchesters," Harry greeted amicably, his smile turned positively devious, "wanna join us."

Dean chocked on his own spit, eyes wide with horror and maybe a bit of lust because, his sexual preferences aside, the picture that Castiel and Harry painted was hot. Sam was no better, he was frantically shaking his head and mouthing denials that he couldn't utter.

A gravely chuckle was the thing that snapped them from their stupor… only to send them right into another shock-induced coma when they realized that It was Castiel who was laughing. The angel had never even hinted to the fact that he knew what laugher was for, much less how to do it. Harry just smirked.

"I think the correct human expression for a situation like this is something like: 'you've been had'" Said Castiel in his matter-of-fact voice, though it held a hint of deviousness. Sam and Dean gaped. Harry laughed and Castiel started to look confused. Again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't. It was just funny." He snickered again and shook his head at the celestial being antics. He remembered a time when they used to bother him, now he merely found it endearing. He removed himself from the angel's lap and straightened his clothes, seemingly not worried about the stains and wrinkles. Castiel stood up and copied him but didn't bother with the rest of his normal assemble. "Well, this was the most fun I've had in the past months," Harry smirked at the flustered Winchesters and winked at them, much to their shared confusion. Confusion seemed to be the most popular emotion that day. "Thanks Cass."

The angel nodded, a small, unconscious smile still present in the handsome face of his vessel. He was still enjoying the remnants of the strange feeling that had grown so strong in his chest a moment ago that he had to release it somehow, thus the laugher. Harry was right about one thing, he felt better, as if their world wide problems and responsibilities had dwindled, not gone but more bearable, less crushing. He was so lost in his introspection that he failed to notice the devious glint that had been rekindled on the wizard's green eyes. He most certainly noticed something was off the moment Harry grabbed his rumpled shirt and crushed their lips together.

Castiel was too shocked to respond. His eyes widened to comic proportions, his breath stopped and he was positive that his vessel's heart was trying to dig its way out of his chest, which couldn't be healthy. The influx of sensations was overwhelming but not necessarily bad, quite the contrary if his shy attempt to kiss back was anything to go by.

Much too soon it was over. Harry stepped back and smiled at the image that the flustered angel presented. Castiel's breathing was hard and it was painfully obvious that he was confused about almost everything that had just occurred. He could see mischief in the wizard's eyes but there was more in that gaze than that: Harry cared deeply for him and it showed. Castiel's confusion morphed into wariness when those emerald eyes twinkled in a scary imitation of Dumbledore.

Castiel yelped and jumped, his eyes goggled and his hands unconsciously went to his stinging ass. Had Harry spanked him? The thought made him blush so hard that he could put mature tomatoes to shame. Harry winked at him unabashedly.

"Well, I'm off." And with that he disappeared.

There was a moment of incredulous silence that was broken by Sam's amused exclamation of: "Punk'd!"

The three fighters against the Apocalypse looked at each other, different levels of bewilderment and amusement clearly visible on their faces. And in Castiel's case embarrassment, perfectly clear thanks to his beet-red face. Dean snorted and that was it.

On the other side of the motel the manager was startled by the sound of rambunctious laugher. He shook his head and muttered something about weirdoes before going back to his nap.


End file.
